Red Life
Red Life is an American animated series created by Elliot Strange. The show is a spiritual continuation of Grojband, this time centered on the antagonist Trina Riffin. The show is aimed at teenagers, but has also gained a following with young adults thanks to its humor. The show has currently entered an indefinite hiatus due to a lack of good ideas for new episodes and pressure from critics regarding Strange's political orientation. However, the show is said to return sometime in Spring. Production Wanting to get back into the television industry, Elliot Strange decided to produce a remake of the Canadian series Grojband. He was never satisfied with the original version, so after negotiating a deal with the original creators Mark Thornton and Todd Kauffman, he acquired the rights to the show and was thus able to make a version of his own (Thornton and Kauffman serve as creative consultants.) Strange's intention to have Trina as the lead character was fueled by him seeing the comedic potential in the character, as well as the wish to further tap into the complex nature of the character. This wasn't the first time Strange produced content for Disney, as he and Owen Emerson were previously responsible for producing the Suburban Heroes series of films for the Disney Channel between 2003 and 2009. The first draft of the animation is produced by Check Studios, and is then sent to Rough Draft Korea for polishing and finally sent to Disney Television Animation for review and final approval. Strange originally pitched the show to the Disney Channel, but they rejected the pilot. They moved the show to Disney XD where it currently airs. New episodes aired at 5PM on Saturdays, but this was changed to 7PM on Wednesdays due to the network fearing that younger viewers might see the show. The show was ultimately moved to 8PM on Wednesdays with reruns airing on Thursday at 9PM. The pilot appeared on the main Disney Network, but was soon moved to Disney XD. The show went into hiatus mid-January due to Elliot Strange leaving to work on a movie adaptation of Fireboy and Watergirl, but left the project due to the distributor forcing him to add elements he found unnecessary in an attempt to create a more mainstream title. It culminated in Strange renewing his deal with Disney and reviving the show. Plot The premise is near-identical to the original Grojband, only difference is that the roles of Corey and Trina have been switched. It could be considered a spiritual successor to Grojband, as Trina is still getting routinely humiliated by her brother and his band. The show follows her daily life and how her temper gets her into trouble, leading to her attempting to fix it and learning a moral towards the end. Aside from constantly dealing with her brother, she is also attempting to re-invent herself and fully regain the trust of her friend Mina. The show takes place in Peaceville, a town located in the fictional state of Banstrom (which according to Elliot Strange is a mix between El Paso, Illinois (for the suburban areas) and Melbourne, Australia, his place of birth (for the city portions)) The show is rooted in dark but age-appropriate humor with coming of age elements. It has an emphasis on character development but it also includes a lot of shock humor and social commentary. Most episodes feature monologue openings from characters that play the biggest roles in each episode (particularly character driven episodes). Strange slips in vaguely morbid references in a majority of the episodes, features disturbing imagery on rare occasions among other factors. The show also features occasional throwbacks to the early 2000s, through its references and even the overall outlook. The show followed a non-linear plot line in the first season, but since the finale, the show was re-tooled slightly, which helped to distance it from Grojband. An underlying theme in the show is identity and trying to get it back. Trina is a mean girl who wants to overcome her anger issues to become a better person, Mina wants to become less co-dependent, Alison wants to become more confident with her silly traits and mental disability, Colleen wants to come out of her shell and Emory wants to be more light-hearted. Characters Main * Trina Riffin (Christina Pucelli): A cynical, uppity, insecure, generally negative 16 year old girl who suffers from severe anger issues. These attributes have been brought upon by many years of humiliation caused by her younger brother. Knowing that she'll never get anywhere in life with her attitude, she attempts to become a better person, but more often than not reverts to her old self. Due to constantly getting walked on by nearly everyone, Trina seems to lack mental stability, which becomes more obvious as the show progresses and even culminates in her getting committed to a mental institution. In spite of her generally cruel demeanor, she does care about her brother to some degree, shows affectionate care toward her stuffed moose Mr. Mooseface and she was once a very nice girl, but overtime, she has developed a negative outlook on the world due to its treatment of her. * Mina Beff (Abbey McBride): Trina's on and off best friend. Mina is timid, shy, brainy and socially awkward, and the only reason she ever tried to get on Trina's good side was because she believed she was popular. The two have clashed after Mina finally snapped at Trina due to years of abuse, but Trina is currently attempting to repair their friendship. Mina insists that she never hated Trina to begin with and she merely wanted to show her the error of her ways, though Trina hardly listens to this. In spite of their mixed feelings, with Mina even sharing her disfavor for the stuff Trina does most of the time, they still hang out and confide with one another whenever necessary. In fact, it's shown that both girls need each other since only they could put up with one another. It has been shown that Mina has a violent temper of her own, outmatching Trina's, but her mother has helped her keep it under control. * Alison Walsh (Aubrey Plaza (first appearance), Becky Thyre): Another one of Trina's friends. Alison used to hang with the popular girls, but was blacklisted along with Colleen after both abandoned their leader Seline. She's more expressive than any of her friends and is very silly, though she could get serious whenever it's necessary, and is highly devoted to her friends. Alison's also somewhat of a tomboy, but she felt restricted in expressing that due to the social hierarchy she was once part of. It was revealed in Some Kind of Special that her behavior might be due to some kind of mental disability (hinted to be autism) and it has led to her developing a set of dead eyes which she hides with a pair of sunglasses. It's revealed in A Lesson On Backbone that she was born in Alberta and moved to the US four months before she began high school. * Colleen Kennedy (Jessica DiCicco (first few appearances), Melissa Fahn): Colleen is a shy, quiet girl who is within Trina's circle of friends. She is best identified by her pink coat and winter cap (which she wears even when it isn't winter, but removes when it is, and also during gym and at slumber parties) as well as her big blue eyes (which are giant contact lenses). Like Alison, she hung out with the popular girls (it was later revealed that she was part of the group due to insistence from Alison) and when Alison left, she went with her. Colleen is Alison's best friend and the two are seen together the most in the show. She is quite strategic, coming up with logical solutions to whatever issues she or her friends are facing. She also seems to suffer from social anxiety, which leads to her to doing anxious habits (compulsive eating being one of the prime examples which even led to her gaining a heavy amount of weight.) Colleen suffers from insomnia and tends to fall asleep whenever none of the girls need her for anything. * Emory Conti (Jackie Buscarino): A goth/emo girl who had her first major role in Parental Advisory and has since been inducted into Trina's gang. Emory has a very deadpan and sarcastic personality, but deep down she seeks friendship and is willing to hang with Trina even at the cost of her sanity. She wears a dark purple hoodie and she has bangs that cover her right eye (which was revealed to be a cat-eye. She's a big fan of the fictional band Overation and it was revealed in Saving Christmas: The Good Edition that she's Jewish. Emory was revealed to be a cat creature from a breed that intended to destroy the Earth (starting with Banstrom), and Emory was sent to destroy Trina since she was the most powerful force in the state, but she betrayed her people upon learning of the true reason why they wanted to take over the Earth (an anti-humanity motive) Corey and His Friends * Corey (Roger Craig Smith): Trina's younger brother, and the frontman of Grojband. He frequently steals his sister's diary and exploits her emotions in order to write hit songs. Naturally, the two siblings hate each other, though Trina is the only one who stresses this. In spite of their troubled relationship, Corey has shown that he does care for his sister, but is unwilling to change his ways. As the series progressed, the two seem to have reached a moral understanding, though they still occasionally bicker. * Laney (Linda Cardellini): One of Corey's friends and out of all of them, she seems to hate Trina the most, though not as much as others outside of Grojband (Corey's her sister, Kin is merely annoyed by her and Kon has a crush on her). Despite being openly critical of Trina, she admits that her being around is a good thing. With Trina constantly antagonizing Corey and his band, it helps make the band's bond stronger and gives them plenty of excitement. She occasionally spends time with Trina whenever Corey and his friends do something she doesn't want any part of. Newcomers to the band tend to believe that Laney is a boy. * Kon (Travis Willingham): Another one of Corey's friends. He has attempted to court Trina, but after an unknown encounter where she humiliated him, he went on a vandalism spree which led to a 2 year house arrest. He gained a considerable amount of weight and spent his sentence making internet videos. Kon plays a major role in Konman where on what would've been his last day on house arrest, he attempts to make a relationship proposal to Trina. Trina declines the offer, which causes him to leave his house to confront her personally and triggers his ankle bracelet, lengthening his sentence. Since then, his sentence was revoked, he has lost weight (mostly) and he now hangs out regularly with Corey and the others. * Kin (Eric Bauza): Kon's brother and a typical nerd. He's a lot more spontaneous than his other friends and he tends to annoy anyone outside of his personal circle. For a time, he relayed info Kon wanted to give to Corey and Laney when he was still under house arrest. Kin frequently clashes with Mortimer over random things, which put him at odds with Trina and her circle of friends. As far as his interactions with Trina go, she seems to be more of an annoyance to him than anything else. * Kate Persky (Jessica DiCicco): One of Grojband's groupies next to Allie Day. Out of the two, she seems to love the band more than anyone else, to the point that she puts herself at risk for the sake of getting close to the band. Her enthusiasm was welcomed by the band at first, but overtime she wore out her welcome, though no one in Grojband told her off because they didn't want to hurt her feelings. Trina often calls her Kate "Pesky", which is a reference to DiCicco's previous role as Maggie Pesky in The Buzz on Maggie. * Allie Day (Amber Hood): Another Grojband groupie. She loves Grojband as much as Kate does, but she's a lot more collected than her. Often times, she tries to serve as a voice of reason for Kate when the latter's about to do something potentially harmful to get close to Corey. She's fairly self-aware, mostly due to an incident prior to her discovering Grojband where she unintentionally injured a rapper she was a fan of when she tried to get his autograph. Recurring Characters * Mortimer (Brian Posehn): A typical nerd who's in the same class as Trina. He has a passion for singing and when he actually does so, he sounds robotic. People tend to ignore or undermine him due to them classifying him as a nerd, which he futilely challenges, but he is still fairly confident nonetheless. He briefly dated Trina, but the two broke up due to the former's family attempting to keep their relationship alive. He originally appeared in the pilot for HashFam, but after the pilot was rejected, Strange acquired the characters from the pilot for use in the show. * Dennis Artranis (Will Forte): Trina's classmate. He secretly has a crush on her, but her fierce temper prevented him from acting on it. Conversely, Trina has little issue with him, save for viewing him as a coward and getting put off by his interests. Trina is very appreciative of Dennis whenever he goes out of his way to do something nice for her. He has an obsession with the fictional band "The Beetlez" and the 70s, which is reflected upon by his mannerisms. Since Love Pentagon, he has made less major appearances. * Cooper (Jon Heder): Dennis' friend. A young African American boy who serves as a voice of reason for his often uncooperative friends. He has a crush on Mina who constantly turns him down, yet he continues to pursue his feelings for her. In spite of his logical nature, he tends to perform humiliating acts, usually to get Mina to like him. Akin to Dennis, he hasn't had any major roles since Love Pentagon. * Dwight (Bumper Robinson): The school bully. His intentions and way of operating change depending on the episode. Some episodes feature him physically assaulting weaker students while others feature him merely insulting them verbally. Within the few interactions he had with Trina, they seem to have a mixed relationship. In one episode, he punches Trina in the face, breaking her jaw and nearly killing her, but in Turnaround, he seemingly helps her make it to the dance so she could be with Nick. Dwight's motives are done not to be mean, but to help build up the self-esteem of others by encouraging them to stand up for themselves. In Parental Advisory, he was sucked into Shayne's eyes and was absent for the entire season, but he has made a brief non-speaking cameo in Peer. He was among the casualties in D-LERT. * Mike, Brian and Joe Fench (Andy Berman, David Hornsby and Dave Wittenberg): Snobbish triplets who constantly evoke their superiority to their classmates. They're in the same classes as Trina and Mina. Mike is the leader of the trio and has a much more collected personality, often handling any situations the brothers get into, Brian is the less intelligent of the three and he unintentionally screws up whatever plans they're doing due to his lack of common sense and Joe has a trigger happy personality and often makes outbursts even when they aren't necessary. Their names are sourced from Joe Davola, Mike Tollin and Brian Robbins, and their personalities correlate with how Strange interprets the IRL producers. The three disappeared before the school purge in D-LERT, though it's possible that they will appear again at some point. * Nick Mallory (Will Friedle in his first two appearances, Greg Cipes for future episodes): Trina's original love interest. He debuted in You Know Where This is Going and also appeared in Turnaround in a psudo-antagonist role. Since then, he has regretted hurting Trina and is interested in getting into a relationship with her, though in Love Pentagon, she claims that boys have brought her nothing but trouble. Was once in Trina's class, but he eventually transferred to get over the shock of her losing interest in him for good. Other Characters * Darrel: A bald African American boy who sits in the front row in Miss Corbis' class. He always seems to be prepared for whatever happens in school (such as when he pulls out a silver dagger when he's paired with Lorry or when he escapes the building before it goes on lockdown in Quick Cuts. * Shayne (Cree Summer): A girl who is best identified by her goggles. It's revealed that her eyes are tiny portals that she sucks people who let her down into. * Mark (Brad Abrel): A boy who is best identified by his short haircut and his custom made long sleeve shirt. He uttered his first and only line in Parental Advisory after he was paired with Carrie. * Carrie: Sits two rows behind Trina. She is considered to be a gross girl, thanks to her picking her nose, though she seems to be very aware of this factor and is quick to share her fellow classmates' sentiments. * Penny (Olivia Hack): A girl who suffers from autism. She is loosely based on a character that appeared in a series of animated sketches on Pee-Wee's Playhouse. * Regan (Aly Fainbarg): A girl who is revealed to be a lycanthrope. In episodes that take place in the school, she goes through noticeable changes (early on in the episode she has barely noticeable wolf features like a bigger nose and pointed teeth but later on she gains more wolf features). The school seems to be more than aware of her affliction and have even made her the school's mascot. She could've been the wolf that afflicted Mina in Treat-Ment. * Twitchsky: As her name implies, she's a girl who twitches constantly. She is usually a victim to the bullies in the school. * Stuart and Stewart McSteward (Jason Marsden and Roger Craig Smith): Twin brothers that are distinguished by the colors of their hair. * Clohmay Moralson (Amber Hood): A nerdy girl who serves as a prominent butt-monkey. She is frequently bullied and put down by her peers and the teachers. Strange describes the character as someone who was put into the wrong world at the wrong time, and is unable to adapt to an otherwise cynical environment. Teachers * Principal Samuel Harris Ivan Trager (Michael Richards): '''The current school principal. He has been with the school all his life and has worked every position, making him a natural leader. Despite this, he seems to lack common sense which often puts his school in jeopardy. He is also somewhat childish, as he often plays with plastic soldiers when he's not conducting business and plays miniature golf in his spare time. It was revealed in Beyond the Third Floor that he lives in the unused higher floors. As of season 3, he seems to have become a father figure to Trina (replacing Ward) and has even been considered a main character. His appearance is modeled after Vladislav Listyev. * '''Vice Principal Charles Ruben Abraham Petkov (David Hyde Pierce): The second in command at Trina's school. A Russian/British American, he's insecure, unstable and often incompetent at his job, and he tends to give ludicrous punishments to students whenever he's left in charge of the school. He provides the school announcements, most of which he makes up for his own gain. He tends to resort to extreme measures when it comes to solving issues and has practically destroyed the lives of those who accuse him of doing something ill-mannered. He was the original principal of Wayne Static High until Trager usurped the role after his senior year, and nobody challenged it because they were sick of Ruben. In spite of Ruben being put at a lower position, he still takes the role of principal for special circumstances due to Trager wanting to avoid getting questioned for taking Ruben's role forcibly. * Lee Corbis (Florence Henderson (Shirley Jones for later episodes)): Trina's history teacher, though in later episodes, she seems to have taken other teaching roles as well. She is often hard on Trina, thanks to a series of mishaps that befell her (unintentionally caused by Trina) and tends to be very strict. It's implied that she's even more cruel than Trina and Mina and hence, she isn't very popular with her class. It has been revealed that she lives a lonely life and she takes her frustration out on her students. Oddly enough, she is somewhat liked by the staff and most of her students, with each showing that they'd be devastated if she died. * Dean Pritchett (Donovan Patton): Another teacher at Wayne Static High. He's very lazy and he tends to let students get away with major infractions if it means he could goof off until the period is over. It's implied that he bribes Principal Trager into keeping his job under the condition that his annual paycheck gets halved. It has been believed by many that Mr. Pritchett is a homosexual, but they soon realize that he's simply childish and easily excitable. He was once a prominent actor, until his career was ruined by his agent, and it has stuck with him since. * Coach Nels (Andy Dick): Trina's gym teacher. Physically weak and lacking backbone, he doesn't seem to take his job as seriously as he should. Aside from teaching gym, Nels also works as a drama teacher, but since it has been implied that gym was indefinitely cancelled it's possible that Nels is no longer a gym teacher. He's an admitted homosexual and has attempted to court Mr. Pritchett, which ultimately went nowhere. For some reason, he idolizes Miss Corbis. * Grand Connor Kennelly (Teddy Lane Jr.): The science teacher at Wayne Static High and according to Principal Trager, the only teacher with an entirely educational background, so much so that culminated in him becoming an esteemed professor at Banstrom University before he retired (he was even honored as an emeritus). Grand took a job at Wayne Static High after the dissolution of the Black Panthers and a prior conviction driving him into debt. He is the leader of a semi-revival of the Black Panthers called the Black Pumas (which is a more toned down version of the former iteration). He once had a strong hatred of people outside of his race, but overtime, he became more tolerant out of protest toward PC culture. * Jaceon Shadix (Cedric Yarborough): Serves as a proctor for school exams, and seems to have taken Nels' place as the school gym teacher. He works closely with Grand and rarely ever questions what he does. He tends to get worked up whenever the blinds on a window are open (usually during an important meeting) and he would scold whomever he thinks had the blinds open. Jaceon is also vitriolic toward Trager due to an incident that caused his family to disown him and he does whatever he could to ruin his life. * Marv Dulcon (Jon Favreau): The school's current history teacher who began appearing in the middle of the third season. He's a conspiracy theorist and a staunch conservative who often brings his theories into whatever's being discussed. He was accepted into the school due to Wayne Static High's right-wing background and has played a big part in identifying issues at the school. He's based on Mark Dice. * Estus (Dave Willis): The school janitor. Estus was previously part of the mob, but was forced to go undercover after he exposed his friends to the police to avoid a life sentence. He also runs a magazine stand on the weekends whenever he's low on money. Estus is plagued by bad luck and in a majority of the episodes he's in, he is often beaten or goes through a similar form of misfortune. He tends to antagonize Trina and company for many minuscule reasons, but he never gets the payoff he wants. He's part Armenian. * Nurse Mitch (Kel Mitchell): The school nurse. Mitch is a retired soldier who suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He encourages the kids to be themselves and do as they please, and he often acts out his war experiences with them. He hasn't had any speaking roles since Ritual, and he was amongst the many victims of the purge in D-LERT * Marilla (Mo Collins): The school secretary. She often handles meeting arrangements between the principals, staff and students. She is often seen watching television or playing on her computer, with an alarm set just in case anyone tries to get her attention while she's distracted. She also works as the lunch lady. * Pace: The school chef, of Columbian descent. His food is well regarded by the staff and students (although Trina and her friends hardly eat it because they could never make it to the cafeteria before his food loses its freshness), although he's seemingly mistreated by the staff, particularly Trager, who only sees him as a means of getting food. Enemies/Rivals * Trowa (Tamera Mowry): One of the more prominent school bullies. She harassed others regularly along with her former partner Kathy, which led to both becoming the most hated and students in the school. Mina is forced to deal with her after a misunderstanding and right before she could get killed, Kathy betrays her and she is promptly expelled. * Josie Notnice (Lauren Tom): The second most hated student in Trina's school. She left to pursue a music career, which bombed spectacularly and drove her into a manic-depressive state. Kon was the only one who liked her and he attempted to improve her personality, which ultimately failed. * Kathy Banks (Kristen Schaal): A much older girl who formerly worked with Trowa before she left Trina's school. She is self-gratifying towards her body, particularly her butt. When she was still involved with Trowa, she was very loyal to her and she ignored the advice of people who were antagonized by the former, only to finally learn from her mistake after Mina made Trowa reveal her true colors. After Trowa unintentionally insulted her mother, Kathy abandoned her and left school to live with her grandfather in Fresno. However, she makes an appearance in Don't Let the Documentary Do the Talking in a major role. * Seline (Alyson Stoner): A typical popular girl who often made fun of Trina. Alison and Colleen used to be her friends until they abandoned her upon learning of her true colors. She played a nasty prank on Mina and Trina helped her to get revenge by humiliating her in front of the school. Seline hasn't appeared anywhere since season one. Her name appeared in the obituary section in the school newspaper, implying that she somehow died. * Nancy Burick (Andi McAfee): The owner of the in-school news network. The network came about through her insistence alone (and it led to the school's inclusion of a daily after-school news podcast before the school's own news show.) Thanks to this, the students have to stay at school longer, and they naturally hate Nancy. She plays a major role in *beep* where she rigs the school raffle and becomes the school announcer. Nancy was ultimately done in by her own ego and the betrayal of her co-anchor and was promptly expelled from school. Other Adults * Ward Riffin (Christopher Titus (season 1-2), Wallace Langham): Trina's biological father. Ward unintentionally drove Trina's mother away when she was four, and unable to cope with the guilt, became more apathetic toward Trina, which wore on her self-esteem. Trina was taken away from Ward after an anonymous tip was given to child services, and was adopted by an unknown father along with Corey. Ward has attempted to get back within Trina's good graces, but failed since he caused Trina to become what she is today. Ward's appearance is modeled after that of Stuart Charno, who has appeared in Strange's previous series (what is) Film. He was originally voiced by Christopher Titus, but prior to the season 2 finale, Strange called out Titus on Twitter over the later's constant focus on political issues (both contrast on their political views) and Titus was fired. Ward's last appearance was a brief cameo in What a Way to End the Year (this time voiced by Wallace Langham). Corey claims that Ward fled to Canada following the inauguration of Donald Trump. * Superintendent Sigon (Keone Young): The superintendent of Wayne Static High. He was first mentioned in later season one episodes when he talked to Principal Trager over the phone, and he later had his first major role in Quick Cuts where he oversees the school's fundraising seminar. He seems to take orders from a celestial chicken. * Alvin McDouglaston Chesterfield (Jim Wise (Eric Edelstein for his first appearance)): The manager and financial advisor at A&M's. He's a more strategic thinker when it comes to conducting business who shows no empathy when it comes to work-related issues. Trina used to work for him and he was impressed with her work-ethic, so much so that he's open to work with her on any operations she's involved in. * Trent Jenkins (Josh Gad): An acting coach. He was the one who caused Trina's vicious temper to develop after she endured two years of him bullying and belittling her all because she was chosen over someone else he had in mind. Trina is forced to work under him so she could get enough experience to land a bit-part in an upcoming movie and the two fight again, but Trent's attitude proves to be too much for him to control and he supposedly fades into nothing. Trent is based on director Josh Trank. * Earl (Brian Cummings): A customer who makes appearances whenever A&M's is featured. His first speaking role is See Me As I Work where he scolds Trina over a mistake with his order, and again in Don't Let the Documentary Do the Talking where Kathy takes food from his plate. It's implied that he has an obsession with Dane Cook. His name is never mentioned in the episodes, but his name is listed in the credits as Earl. Places * Trina's House: Located on Seldar Court. It's a simple suburban home, but since Smart?, the house has become a lot bigger. It includes a garage and shed, which are both connected to the house. The house as a media room, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room and a backyard. Corey and Trina have big rooms, which help when they have company over. Trina's room specifically has a big waterbed that's close to the window, a walk-in closet and a bathroom. * Wayne Static High: The school Trina and her friends attend. The school has ten floors, but only the first three were ever used. Because of this, various urban legends plague the school, which the staff uses in order to get more students to join. It was revealed that the school was only seven floors high, but when Trager became in charge of the school, he converted the lower levels into new floors and blocked off access to the original seven (he lives on the top floor). Trina and her friends eat lunch on the roof (with stairway access being available on the third floor). Only eight staff members consistently work there (others often depart by the end of the month) The school is structurally sound and is conveniently located at the end of the neighborhood. It has a statue of Wayne Static in the front, a fountain, a flagpole, a big schoolyard with a playground (that includes a jungle gym that's rumored to cross over into other universes) and a landscaped front yard. According to Principal Trager, the school was originally called Alexander Hamilton High, but it was changed out of respect for the lead singer of Trager's favorite band. * Vapor Burger: A local burger joint. It originally appeared in the first half of season one, with a prominent appearance in Turnaround where Trina and Mina get to choose from the secret menu. Near the end of season one, it was replaced by A&M's. In Smart?, Trina implies that this restaurant was shut down by the Board of Health. * A&M's: A restaurant/gas station/convenience store that's loosely based on Sheetz. It's especially popular in the neighborhood thanks to the owners connecting with their clientele through social media.Trina briefly worked there as a cashier and later a fry cook before getting promoted to manager, but she eventually quit due to her making back the money she owed Estus.Category:Red Life